Screaming Without Words
by BarkingStarfish
Summary: "All Four knew about pity was that there were two colors of it; red and blue. Red being the kind of pity you feel when you are sorry for someone, when you hate that something bad happened. But blue, on the other hand, being the kind of pity when you know they need comfort; when you know that they desperately needed. And he was thinking purple." -Chapter 4
1. The Back Room

**Don't judge my twisted mind.**

Music blared loudly from every corner of the room and strobe lights flickered as Uriah Pedrad shoved his junk up on his girlfriend's ass, making Tris roll her eyes but stay in her current position to please him. She quietly sipped her drink and moved her hips slightly to seem as if she wanted Uriah to grind on her in the slightest bit. Really, though, and it was cruel in a way, she had her eye on her boyfriend's best friend, Four. Tris craned her neck slightly to look at him above other dancing people's heads, her short stature making it almost impossible to spot him in the crowd.

She saw him and her heart did a somersault.

His hair had grown an inch or so in the past month, and it was now slicked back slightly with a bit of gel and tousled from dancing. A black muscle tee clung to every sharp curve of his abs, making Tris's stomach explode in a fury of excited butterflies. His eyes seemed a little tired, but they met her's and his mouth curled up on one side, his dark blue orbs dancing a little. He raised his hand and flicked it to the side and then stuffed it into his pocket. Tris smiled and waved back, her own eyes twinkling in giddiness.

Then her boyfriend bit her earlobe and grinded harder against her, breaking the spell.

Tris groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night and turned around to face her boyfriend. The tan skinned boy looked at her with confusion and downed the rest of his beer, setting the glass on the table next to him and grabbing another amber-colored drink.

"Why did you do that?" Uriah said, a slight slur threading in between his words. Tris huffed and crossed her arms, jutting out her right hip in a fashion that could only be described as annoyance.

"Because, this is Four's birthday party but _you _are making it seem like it's a party designated for grinding on your girlfriend all night." Uriah dropped his confused look and glared at her.

"I'm just trying to have fun!" He said. Tris glared back and grabbed his drink, setting it down on a table. She set both her hands on her hips and pushed her neck forward slightly, almost like a turtle.

"Well, you're not really acknowledging the fact that it is your best friend's _birthday,_ for God's sake!"

"So?" Tris scoffed.

"_So, _you are acting like a giant douche! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wish Four a happy birthday, which _you_ have not even _bothered _to do," Tris nearly screamed, suddenly thankful for the noisy commotion around her. She pushed past her boyfriend, making her way through the busy crowd and towards Four. She dropped her half-full plastic cup on the floor on the way to the newly-24-year old, and grabbed a lime margarita. She downed it quickly when she reached him and discarded that glass as well. Four opened his arms for a hug, which Tris gladly accepted. She inhaled his familiar scent of soap, wind, and a tinge of metal. She couldn't help but feel she would much rather wake up in these arms, to this scent instead of Uriah's scent of licorice, (he ate them so much that he even tasted like them. Tris happened to hate them.) cologne, and occasionally liquor, because he always drank on Fridays.

"Hey you," he whispered in her ear. He kissed the top of her head, only something that she allowed him to do. 6 years of friendship had instituted a trust Tris didn't even have with Uriah. Well, then again, she and him had only been dating or about 2 months.

"Hey. Happy birthday." Four couldn't help but grin and hug her closer. He was so envious of Uriah that it was almost painful. Uriah would never get to appreciate every little thing about the petite girl like Four did.

"Thanks." He released her and stepped closer, making both of them catch their breaths a little.

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

His voice became husky. "No." He wasn't lying. Tris frowned at him with concern and lifted her hand cautiously, reaching out to touch his bicep. _Cautiously, _I said. She finally grew a pair of balls, though, and stroked his upper arm.

"Well, everyone should get _something_ that they wanted on their birthday. What did you want?" She asked, placing her other hand on his left arm and rubbing both arms. Tobias smiled a half-smirk and placed his hands on her hips, which made Tris's stomach explode with excitement.

"Come in the back and I'll show you," he said. She smiled a small smile at him, though she was nervous all over on the inside. She looked back to make sure Uriah was pre-occupied, and sure enough he was chatting it up with Shauna and Zeke. Tris kissed Four's cheek and curled her lips up farther. She was feeling brave tonight.

"Okay. Show me, birthday boy." Four could swear to _God _she was almost purring at him. He grabbed her hand nonetheless and navigated though the crowd of people, leading Tris to his bedroom. He stopped once they reached the master bathroom, looking at her for permission to continue. She raised her eyebrows and gestured her hands as if to say _Go_ on. So he opened the door and led her into the tiled room. He shut the door behind him and turning the lock.

"Why did you bring me in here?" Tris chuckled and stuffed both hands into her pocket, looking at Four sweetly from behind her blue gray eyes. Four grabbed both of the blonde's hands and looked into her light orbs. He wasn't smiling, he was dead serious.

"Because, Uriah would probably kill me if he found out what I really wanted." Tris cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head a little to the left, like a confused puppy. Four chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Promise that you won't freak out when I show you?" Four dropped his smile yet again and rubbed his thumb over her hand, waiting for her to say something. She nodded and looked deeply into his eyes, searching for... Well, she wasn't sure what she was searching for, but they were damn worth it to look into.

He slowly brought his hand up and placed it behind her neck, gently caressing the small space behind her ear with his thumb. She shivered and he stepped closer, making the space between them 6 inches at the most, if that. He exhaled and looked into her eyes one last time until he reached the point of no return.

Then, he sealed the space between them, and kissed her.

It wasn't much of a kiss. He only pressed his lips to her's for about 6 seconds before pulling away, but it made both of their stomachs do a little jig. They were both surprised when Tris mustered up the courage to kiss him.

But it was the best fucking moment of their lives.

She curled her hands around his neck and he snaked both hands around her waist, pulling her so close they must have been sharing their own little world, right then. His lips caressed her's in such a feverish, yet loving, way that they both might've melted into the ceramic tile of the floor right there had it been humanly possible. He moves his mouth from her's and suckled at the space just below her chin, then to her throat and collar bone. She whimpered with pleasure, gasping when he hit a sweet spot she didn't know she had. Four suckled at her collarbone one last time before kissing his way back up, then working his was to her earlobe, eliciting a moan of pleasure so soft that it was almost a whimper.

"Oh my god, will you take me to the bed already?" Tris managed to gasp out. Four took this moment to wrap her long, almost bare legs because of her short shorts around his waist and kiss her again. He backed up into the door, one hand tangled in her hair and one fumbling with the door knob. He bandaged to get it open and walked inti the bedroom, setting Tris in the bed. He bent down and ferociously unbuttoned all of the buttons on her red and white plaid shirt and kissed her. He then pulled off his own shirt and clambered on top of her.

"Would now be a good time to say that I love you?" He said into her mouth.

"Yes. Would now be a good time to tell you the same?"

"Yes."

* * *

45 minutes later, the two lay naked in the bed, Four absentmindedly staring at Tris's shoulder and playing with her curled hair. Tris just stared at him.

"We're not gonna tell Uriah about this, are we?" She said suddenly, still staring at him.

He stopped playing with her hair and moved over, kissing her gently again.

"Hell no."


	2. Clueless

**Out of popular demand, I have decided to continue this! Keep in mind though I'm having trouble updating, though, because I need inspiration!**

**And also because I dropped my phone in the toilet and I have to be at the Apple store comstantly. Fuck you toilets.**

**Anyways, please review or PM me your ideas!**

**WARNING: Contains some violence! If you are sensitive to physical abuse and/or violence, you have been warned!**

At 8:42 the next morning, Tris had still not gotten her lazy ass out of bed. Although she was awake, she wanted to savor this moment, this raw moment of pure bliss and comfort, even if it meant betraying her boyfriend. She nuzzled deeper into Four's shoulder and sighed with content, loving the feeling of his muscular arms wrapped tightly and securely around her. She was sure he was asleep until she felt lips moving against her cheek. The corners of her mouth drifted upward and Tris let him continue to pleasure her.

"Good morning," she said, her words strained with sleep. Four continued to kiss and suckle down to her collarbone, swishing and flicking his tongue lightly against her creamy skin, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from the petite girl entangled in his arms. He moved up to kiss her lips and noted that she smelled of vanilla and linen. She tasted of water and something crisp.

"Morning," he said into her mouth. Tris smiled against his lips and rolled him on top of her, breaking the kiss to look up into his dark blue eyes.

"Look, I don't regret anything," She stated it so matter-of-factly, like she was so sure of herself that she was practically daring him to argue with her. He kissed her forehead and position himself next to her, he on his side and Tris on her back. They stared into each other's eyes as they spoke.

"Me neither. But," He scooted closer and fiddled with the tips of her hair, mussed from the previous night and sleep combined. "Uriah is in the way of _us _actually happening, you know." Tris clicked her tongue and moved closer.

"I'm dumping him tomorrow." She took his face in her hands and kissed him. She spoke into his mouth.

"He won't be drunk then."

Four understood. When Uriah was drunk, he was more hostile than usual. Today he was most likely to spend the day nursing a beer or bottle of spirits, plopped down in front of the TV while Tris cleaned. A normal Saturday/Friday thing.

"Okay." They continued to kiss for a few minutes until Four's alarm clock rang, the time now 8:50. Tris looked up, startled, and muttered curse words under her breath.

"Shit!" She whisper-yelled. "I am _screwed! _Uriah gets up at 9:00 on Saturdays. _Archer _marathon. I gotta go." She said the last part with a bit of sadness and reluctance. She grabbed her underwear and shimmied into it, and while she pulled on her shorts she began searching frantically for her shirt. Her hands found her bra and she spoke to Four while hurriedly clasping it and pulling on the straps. "Four?"

"Mhm?" He said from the other side of the bed, buttoning his jeans and grabbing a shirt.

"Where's my button up?" Four looked back at her and shrugged, flipping his shirt around so he could put it on properly.

"Don't know." Tris groaned and glared at the ceiling. Four chuckled and pulled black a long sleeve over his head.

"Can I just borrow one of your shirts and change at my apartment?" Tris asked. He nodded and she then proceeded to open the dresser and look for a shirt. Four took notice that she did so with such ease, such comfortableness, that she seemed at home. The thought of that made Four smile and it almost, _almost, _took away that guilt gnawing at his stomach. _Fuck me, _he thought.

Tris pulled out a small bundle of black and grey fabric a moment later and, when she unfolded it, discovered it to be a plaid button up. She smiled and threw it over her shoulders and proceeded to button the tiny buttons and pull on her shorts. The shirt was way too long on her and hid her shorts underneath the cloth, which made her figure it would make a good night shirt later. Four smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You look cute," he said. Tris turned around to kiss him sweetly, just once, and look him in the eyes.

"We, not you nor me, are not going to tell anyone about last night, ok?"

"Okay." They smiled at each other and Tris pulled on her flats and made her way to the bedroom door. She opened it and walked through the alcohol-pungent living room until she reached the front door. Tris turned around and found Four staring at her.

"Bye. I love you." It was true, he did love her, and he knew that. They both knew it was in a completely different sense now, though, what with them confessing their feelings and making love. Tris still wasn't sure what to say back, so she took her best guess. On the way out the door she said:

"Love you, too."

It already felt comfortable.

* * *

When Tris opened the unlocked door to the apartment, she was hit with the smell of spilt rum.

At first, she was afraid Uriah would already be cranky and tense when she walked in, but she saw him passed out, open bottle limply in hand, on the couch while an episode of _Archer _flashed across the TV screen and she felt instantly at ease. She muttered a silent thank-you and tiptoed to her bedroom, taking off Four's shirt and placing it in a nightstand drawer. Hell, yeah, she was keeping that.

She quickly changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a grey tank top, pulling her hair into a messy bun as she stepped out the door. Her boyfriend was now propped up on the left couch armrest, sipping from his bottle of rum with his eyes glued to the television screen. He turned around at the sound of her footsteps and took a long swig of rum.

"You're late." _How drunk_ is _he?_ she wondered. His voice was deeper than normal and sounded agitated. He can't be THAT drunk, can he?

"Uh, sorry, got tired and went to Christina's overnight," she said. She said a prayer inside her head, hoping he would believe it. He may not have been Candor, but Uriah was pretty good at detecting a lie, even when he was drunk.

"Oh. You sure?" Shit. He was flipping off the TV and turning around to look at her, his eyes questioning her very move, her every nervous breath. She swallowed before speaking.

"Y-yeah." Her voice failed her and she began to stutter. Uriah was standing now and walking towards her, rum still in his palm and clenched tightly. She walked backwards and stumbled into the wall.

"Really? Because she and Will sure looked cozy, walking back to _his apartment!__" _He yelled at her. Tris flinched and tired to sidestep him, only to have her arm roughly grabbed and she was pulled back. Uriah slapped her and she fell out of his grip, looking up at him with pure shock. He'd never hit her before.

"I bet you were sleeping with someone else, bitch!" He smacked her again. Tris shakily stood up and leaned against the wall, bending over slightly and cradling her cheek. Uriah let out a yell of rage and threw the bottle of rum at Tris. She screamed and moved to the side, only a few shards embedding in her cheek. Tris leaned against the wall and breathed deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down. She let out a shaky sob, looked up at Uriah, and said possibly the bravest thing she'd ever said in her entire life.

"You're a dirty, filthy liar."

* * *

Four was pacing back and forth in front of Zeke's couch, trying to fathom what to do what to do what in the HELL to do about this situation. Uriah was going to kill him. He will find out. No matter what he will find out he will he will he GAHHHHHHH!

"Dude, chill! Stop pulling your hair out!" Zeke said, placing a hand firmly on his friend's shoulder. Four put his hands down and did indeed find that he had been tightly holding onto his roots and smoothed down the tufts of unwashed hair. He huffed and continuously ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's going to find out, Zeke!" He nearly screamed at his friend, leaning forward toward his face for emphasis. Zeke sighed and pushed Four back, reaching to grab a handful of chips and take a swig from his root beer. He stuffed his snack into his mouth and chewed for a moment before speaking again, mouth still half-full.

"Dude, this if ma brofr ver tawkin bout." Four tilted his head to the side, a little like a scolded puppy, and contorted his face in confusion. Zeke held up a finger, chewing thoughtfully for a few moments and swallowing before he spoke again.

"Dude, this is my brother we're talking about," He said, voice much clearer than when his mouth and been full.

"Yeah, and?" Zeke rolled his eyes and looked back up at Four, flipping on the T.V. and switching it to an old rerun of M*A*S*H.

"Knowing Uriah, he'll look it all right over. Besides, Tris will probably just tell him she stayed at Christina's, and that's plenty believable." Four sighed, relaxing a bit.

"You are _absolutely _sure he won't find out?" He asked a little nervously. Zeke gave him a nod.

"Positive," he said cooly. Four visibly relaxed and sat down on the couch, looking up at the television screen. A couple of field medics were bandaging up a head wound.

"Alright. Now, which episode is this?"

He was clueless.

**Not really a cliffy, but sorta. What did you think?**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer Scrooge hate it? **


	3. Alcohol

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. But here it is! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed last chapter, which are:**

**lady05giggles**

**Belalalalala**

**Charvi (Guest)**

**DauntlessChick101**

**FourandTris25**

**ForeverDivergent**

**Mariah Laber**

**Valexian rose**

**DivergentTrisFourForever**

**liveforevervivxo**

**And a whole bunch of guests. Thanks so much to all my reviewers and viewers! I'm so excited. As I'm writing this, this story is only 3 views away from reaching TWO.**

**THOUSAND.**

**FREAKING.**

**VIEWS. OMG THAT IS A GIGANTIC NUMBER! You guys are awesome. My goal for this chapter is to get at least 40 reviews. I know you guys can do it! All I need is for fifteen viewers to review once. Just once. If I get to 40 reviews on this story, I will update! Anyways, enough with my rant. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I bet you were sleeping with someone else, bitch!" He smacked her again. Tris shakily stood up and leaned against the wall, bending over slightly and cradling her cheek. Uriah let out a yell of rage and threw the bottle of rum at Tris. She screamed and moved to the side, only a few shards embedding in her cheek. Tris leaned against the wall and breathed deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down._

* * *

_"Dude, this is my brother we're talking about," He said, voice much clearer than when his mouth and been full._

_"Yeah, and?" Zeke rolled his eyes and looked back up at Four, flipping on the T.V. and switching it to an old rerun of M*A*S*H._

_"Knowing Uriah, he'll look it all right over. Besides, Tris will probably just tell him she stayed at Christina's, and that's plenty believable." Four sighed, relaxing a bit._

_"You are absolutely sure he won't find out?" He asked a little nervously. Zeke gave him a nod._

_"Positive," he said cooly. Four visibly relaxed and sat down on the couch, looking up at the television screen. A couple of field medics were bandaging up a head wound._

_"Alright. Now, which episode is this?"_

_He was clueless._

* * *

"Bitch! You ungrateful bitch!" Uriah bellowed, pounding his fists on Tris' back in a drunken rage. She screamed, sinking to her knees just as Uriah stopped beating her to crack his knuckles. She had no fight left in her, he was hitting her so hard she was dizzy. Part of Tris wanted to believe that he was just drunk, didn't know what he was doing, but another part of her knew he was furious at her for cheating. She really did feel like an ungrateful, cheating bitch, now.

He kicked her side. "Stay. Here," Uriah growled before grabbing his keys, opening the door, running out, and slamming it. She didn't know where he was going, and right now, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and do nothing, but she also knew she needed to call someone.

_But who? _She thought. Marlene wasn't really an option, because she would freak out and probably just defend Uriah, as would Shauna. Christina was her best friend, but she didn't do well in these kind of situations. Zeke was out of the question, so, she called the first person that came to mind.

The phone rang a couple times, dial tone and static buzzing in Tris' ear and making her pounding headache more consistent with her heartbeat. Finally, she heard a click. "Hello?" Tori's groggy voice answered.

"Um, hi. Tori, listen, I really need you-" Tris started.

"Whoa, wait, what's the matter? Are you ok, Tris?" Tori asked urgently. Tris could hear slight muffle-y noises in the background, probably Tori getting out of bed.

"Yeah, about that... Tori, I- Something bad happened, and I just... Please just come over, I need a mom right now. I'll tell you about it when you get here." She could hear Tori opening her mouth to answer, but she hang up before any more questions were asked. He stomach stung from kicks, her back was extremely sore, and her cheek stung from the cuts. This was a pain she had never felt before, one that was so hard to ignore she wanted to cry.

So, she did.

She broke down in huge, body-wracking sobs that made her hurt even worse and made her short of breath, but they kept coming like a full speed freight train. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She said she didn't regret sleeping with Four, confessing her feelings to him, but she also wished a little bit that she hadn't done that, so that she wouldn't be in this mess. She was crying so hard and loud that she didn't even hear Tori knock, so the woman let herself in.

"Tris? Oh my god," Tori said, dropping her coat and rushing over to Tris, bruised and crying on the carpeted floor. She put an arm around her to steady Tris, but the petite blonde winced and she pulled her arm back. She touched her forearm gently instead and Tris stopped sobbing to look into Tori's eyes.

"What happened?" Tori demanded. Tris knew there was no lying to Tori, no "I fell down the stairs" or "Whoops, I ran into a door" excuses. So she told her everything.

* * *

"A-and he just kept hitting me and I... I can't..." Tris was crying now and Tori still had a steady hand on her forearm, not pushing her to finish the story. She could infer what had happened next; Tris called her and now this. She stood up and grabbed her coat. Tris looked up through her tears.

"What... What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the infirmary," Tori said firmly. Tris began to panic and tried to stand up, but it only intensified her pain. She ignored it.

"No! They'll call Uriah, and Zeke, and Christina and Four! They can't know!" Tori out an arm on Tris' shoulder.

"You're beat up pretty bad. I can't just leave you alone. I have to-"

"NO. Please, Tori!" Tris begged, hot tears steaming down her face again. Tori stared at the pitiful, desperate girl in front of her and instantly knew she needed help, but she couldn't force her to do anything. She sighed heavily, put on her coat.

"Fine. I won't make you go, but I have to go to work now. Please call someone." Tori kissed Tris' cheek, gave her hand a squeeze, and walked out the door. Tris instantly knew she wasn't calling anyone else.

* * *

Four closed the door to his apartment and heaved an exasperated sigh, glancing around at the beer cans and wrappers strewn around the room. He hated cleaning, so he wasn't gonna do it. Instead, he headed to his room to make the bed and shower.

He entered the bedroom and plopped down on the unmade sheets, unable to suppress a smile at the the though of this morning, last night with Tris. He knew she was with Uriah, well, until tomorrow, but all he could do was think about how amazing it felt that they could finally be together. Like a little excited schoolboy, he laughed thinking about it.

Four got up and gathered the sheets in his hands, throwing the soiled bedding into the hamper in the corner of his room. He re-arranged the pillows and lay the blanket neatly across the mattress so it wouldn't seem completely bare. He was just about to head into the shower when he noticed a bundle of fabric on his dresser.

"Hm?" He said to himself, walking over to his drawers and snatching what was on top on it. he un-folded it to reveal Tris' plaid shirt, the one she had been looking for this morning. He laughed aloud and checked his watch. _9:37. _He knew Uriah would probably be out getting more alcohol, as bad as that sounds, by this time, so he headed over to Tris' apartment to give it to her.

He knocked once. No answer. Twice. No answer.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Maybe she was sleeping? He knocked again.

"Tris? You in there?" He called. He could hear soft grunts and groans, some shuffling inside the room. Something wasn't right...

"It's open," a soft, cracked voice answered. Four gently pushed open the door, and what he saw made him drop the T-shirt he was holding.

"Oh my go- Tris..." His voice trailed off, the sentence left hanging on the this of his tongue, and he rushed over to the small girl huddled by the couch. Small cuts with glass embedded in them spotted her cheek, fresh bruises painted her pale skin, her hair was mussed, and her shirt was torn. Tears were streaming down her face. Four bent down in front of her.

"Who did this? Was it Peter? Eric? Where's Uriah?" He demanded, focusing his eyes on her grey orbs. She sniffled and wiped her nose.

"I-I..." Her voice cracked and she pursed her lips, another flood of tears making their way down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away. Anger and pity for herself coursed through her veins like acid. Four's eyes visibly softened and he gently placed his arms on her shoulders where he was sure they were the least bruised, but she winced anyway. He tried to pull back but Tris just held his hands on her arms. She needed some extra comfort.

"What happened, Tris?" He asked softly.

"U... It... Uriah, did it." It was all she could get out before she broke into a fresh round of sobbing, not huge body wracking ones like when Tori came, but deep, self-pitiful, angry and emotional sobs. Four encased her in his arms gently, as if handling an infant, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, though he was seething with rage on the inside.

How could Uriah do this? He probably somehow found out about last night, he thought, feeling angry at himself. This was partly his fault now.

"Shh, shh..." He lifted her up and set her on the kitchen counter, lifting her face up just as she's stopped crying. He turned her head in his hand to examine the cuts.

"Let me clean you up," Four said sternly, yet gently, Tris nodded and Four grabbed alcohol, cotton swabs, and tweezers from the medicine cabinet, He started carefully pulling the small pieces from glass from her cheek.

"How did this happen?" Tris wasn't crying anymore, her voice was scratchy yet slightly monotone. She felt angry and frustrated with the world, but she was nothing at the same time.

"He... He asked me why I came home late and I told 'im I went to Chris'. He didn't believe me and thought I cheated. And... I did. I'm such a whore..." She whispered the last part to herself, but Four was listening closely and could hear it. He used some alcohol to finish up cleaning her cuts and then took her face in his hands.

"Hey, listen to me. You're not a whore, no matter what you think, you are not." He didn't smile, but Tris did. Only a little, though, so it came out small and crooked. Four was also afraid to kiss her, for fear of hurting her, but she did that, too.

"Thank you," she whispered. He only smiled at her before his expression turned hard.

"I'm going to kill him, he can't just do this to you," he said it quietly and dangerously, in a voice that should have scared Tris, would have scared any other girls she knew, but it didn't. She shook her head.

"No, Four, I-" she stopped speaking when the door opened abruptly.

"Uriah."

**So... First real cliffy? I don't know, I thought this chapter kinda sucked. Did you guys like it? Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it's not too harsh.**

**Let's try and get to forty reviews, guys! I know we can make it happen! **

**Love ya!**

**~Taylor**


	4. Author's Note-Sorry

**Hey ****guy, not an update. Sorry. :/ **

**Just wanted to say that I'm _REALLY _for not updating in a while, but I've just been taking longer than usual to write lately. I have some story ideas in mind, but I just feel like I have to update this story first. So I just want to say that if I take a while to update, that I am lacking in inspiration. Please P.M. me any story ideas, and vote on my poll please. Please don't review any story/one shot ideas, because I like to surprise my readers. :)**

**I also may put this story on a _TEMPORARY, __temporary, _I say, hiatus. And by temporary I mean a week or two, a month at the very most. I'm not sure if I will or not yet. If I don't, I promise I will definitely _try _to get chapter four up by the end of this week or middle of next week. **

**Again, really sorry guys. I hate when authors do this too.**

**Bye for now,**

**-Taylor**


	5. My Salvation

**I'm sososlsosososososososososososos SOOOOO sorry for not updating, ducklings! Its just been really hard to get motivated for me, which is probably why I've never finished a story on here... Hmmmmm...**

**But thanks so much for the positive feedback guys! I realize his many people enjoy this story and I will continue it. I'm hoping for at least twenty chapters, but school just started for me so I don't know.**

**Oh, and btw, I have a teacher named Mr. Amity for fifth and sixth period. *teehee***

* * *

_Previously:_

* * *

_"Whoa, wait, what's the matter? Are you ok, Tris?" Tori asked urgently. Tris could hear slight muffle-y noises in the background, probably Tori getting out of bed._

_"Yeah, about that... Tori, I- Something bad happened, and I just... Please just come over, I need a mom right now. I'll tell you about it when you get here." She could hear Tori opening her mouth to answer, but she hung up before any more questions were asked. He stomach stung from kicks, her back was extremely sore, and her cheek stung from the cuts. This was a pain she had never felt before, one that was so hard to ignore she wanted to cry._

* * *

_He furrowed his eyebrows. Maybe she was sleeping? He knocked again._

_"Tris? You in there?" He called. He could hear soft grunts and groans, some shuffling inside the room. Something wasn't right..._

_"It's open," a soft, cracked voice answered. Four gently pushed open the door, and what he saw made him drop the shirt he was holding._

* * *

_"Thank you," she whispered. He only smiled at her before his expression turned hard._

_"I'm going to kill him, he can't just do this to you," he said it quietly and dangerously, in a voice that should have scared Tris, would have scared any other girls she knew, but it didn't. She shook her head._

_"No, Tobias, I-" she stopped speaking when the door opened abruptly._

_"Uriah."_

* * *

Nothing she could have said and nothing she could have done would have stopped Four from _lunging_ at Uriah, pressing his shoulders hard up against the wall and glaring right in his face. Uriah yelled, kicking Four in the side, making his grip loosen and allowing Uriah to wriggle free, punching Four in the side of the head. Four groaned and straightened, and the two went at each other like wild animals.

"How in the hell could you do that to her!" Four yelled, letting out a guttural noise that couldn't have possibly been human before grabbing Uriah's arm and connecting his fist with his eye. Uriah threw him off and aimed a kick at Four's right hip. Tris screamed.

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" And they did. She hopped off the counter and looked back and forth between the two men. Uriah had a bruise forming on his cheek, and Four's knuckles were split. Both of them were panting heavily and had red faces. Tris suddenly felt very small in a room with two large, angry men ready to lunge at each other any moment. Her face felt hot and her eyes burned.

"Please, just stop it." Her voice was soft and quiet, pleading. Four released his clenched fists and Uriah wiped his brow. Neither of them dropped their glares.

"Why?" Four demanded of Uriah.

"Why what, _Four?_" He spat out the name like poison in his mouth, working up some saliva in his mouth and spitting in on the carpet. Tris cringed.

"Why the fuck did you beat Tris around like a freaking rag doll!" He was yelling now, a finger dug into Uriah's chest, who was glaring up at him. Tris shrunk back, fearing the outcome of this.

Uriah shoved Four back and pointed at Tris without looking at her. "Because, oh, I don't know, SHE CHEATED ON ME!" He stepped forward and jabbed Four's chest. "WITH YOU!" And then he turned and slapped Tris, slapped her so hard his whole hand turned red with blush blood and Tris fell, slumping under the counter. Four punched him.

"So you fucking BEAT HER? What kind of fucking boyfriend are you?!"

"A damn good one!" Four just now noticed the minor slur in Uriah's words: still tipsy, but not quite drunk.

"You little-" He didn't finish the sentence, though, because he hit Uriah in the head, just to be blunt. Uriah's face went slack, his light brown eyes rolling back as he collapsed to the ground. Tris pressed her palm to her cheek and stood up slowly, looking at Four nervously. He visibly softened, took Tris' arm, and took her to his apartment.

* * *

Four pushed open his door in an angry state and immediately led Tris to the bedroom, hurriedly, as if he had a set time limit to get her there. He sat her down on the bed and panted heavily, head and right forearm pressed against the wall. Tris just curled up, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Four let out. a grunt and punched the wall, earning a dent in the painted drywall, and Tris just cried. Not out of sadness, or self pity, or anger, but because something bad happened and she could do nothing to have stopped it. Helplessness took over.

Four looked over at Tris, still panting, fist still clenched. How was he so insensitive back there? Grabbing her like that and dragging her... He couldn't think anymore, couldn't think straight. He sat at the foot of the bed, crouching in front of the frail, petite girl sobbing in a curled up ball.

"Hey, hey, I'm... I'm sorry." He set a long-fingered hand on her forearm, ignoring her when she flinched, because he knew she would hate the pity. _But maybe this is pity... Maybe __comfort is pity..._

All Four knew about pity was that there were two colors of it; red and blue. Red being the kind of pity you feel when you are sorry for someone, when you hate that something bad happened. But blue, on the other hand, being the kind of pity when you know they need comfort; when you know that they desperately needed.

And he was thinking purple.

Maybe there were three.

Four squeezed her wrist, rubbing gentle circles along the bone. "Hey, look at me. I love you, hey." She could feel him wrapping her fingers under her jaw, gently pressing against the soft skin of her throat, but not choking her. He tilted her face up to look him in the eye; her face was streaked with clear trails of wet, salty tears, blue-grey orbs clouded with storm clouds of forming tears. He used his thumb to wipe her cheek.

She tried to swallow, but her saliva felt like glue in her throat and she couldn't get it down, so she gasped a large breath of air. She also tried to say his name, but all she was able to do was heave, dry heave sobs she couldn't fully form.

And suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

"I... I..." She couldn't speak and her chest felt tight. She pressed a palm to her heart and hunched over, sobbing without tears and screaming without words. Four grabbed both of her arms, trying to look her in the eyes but instead only able to stare at her forehead. Tris' eyes were wide and her heart was racing.

"Tris, Tris! Calm down, your having an anxiety attack! Tris," Four said loudly, tilting his head so he could look her in the eyes. Tris coughed and her breathing slowed.

"You're alright," he whispered, skimming her cheekbone with his thumb. She coughed again and nodded against his palm and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder.

"We're alright..."

**Ok that was so fucking short, I know. That really sucked in my opinion. But I just had to get an update out there! I didn't want you guys to stop reading or unfollow or think I'd been murdered by an angry reader and call the police. **

**You know, that thing about red and blue colors of pity is not a quote. I made it up on the spot. My mind is weird. \_(`_`)_/. Annnnnnd that was my failed attempt at that little shrug symbol. Whatevs.**

**I promise next chapter will be at least 2,000 words ducklings! Again, I am so sorry for the short sucky chapter, but it's almost 2 am and I'm out of ideas. 65 reviews please? It seems like a lot considering this chapter, but it would be awesome guys. And when I say that your reviews give me motivation to write, they really do guys. I don't just say that to get enormous amounts of reviews. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback on this story.**

**Love ya ducklings!**

**-Tay **


End file.
